majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
The Five Heavenly Archers
The Five Heavenly Archers are considered the world's best archers as stated by Benkei. Also each member is specialized in different aspect in the bow like accuracy or power. It should be noted that the members between don't have much contact with each other and also there is no order in who is stronger of the archers. Some of the archers like Miyako can also use a little bit of close combat which also makes it hard to determine who is the best among them. Miyako Shiina One of the female members of the 5 Heavenly Eyed Archers who makes an appearance in every Majikoi game. Her specialty with the bow is accuracy, which is considered the best among the other members. Next to her archery she is also quite skilled in close combat, trained in the arts of the Kawakami temple For more info see the character Miyako Shiina. Nasu Yoichi His skill with the bow excels when it comes down to distance being considered the best when it comes to that aspect. He also is quite skilled when it comes to power as seen in the video. He is the clone of an old hero named Nasuo Yoichi and like his original he is very skilled in archery. He attends Kawakami Academy like Miyako which makes that the school has 2 of the 5 world's best archers. It is also noted that only Yoichi has given names to his bows en arrows( which is probably due to his personality). For more info see Nasuo Yochi. Mouri Motochika His skill with the bow excels in techniques, having the most bow techniques among the archers He attends Tenjin Academy which is an academy similar to Kawakami Academy. There he is one of the Ten Warriors of the West (the strongest 2e years there). It should be noted that he is the weakest of the "Ten Warriors of the West" noted by Ishida ,which also makes it possible he is also the weakest of the 5 best archers although it has not been proven. His skill with archery lies in the techniques in which he has around 777 of them and also he considers them all very beautiful. Unlike the other members he uses a crossbow instead of a normal bow. His birthday is 30th July as evidenced by the characters in Majikoi! S when you open the game on that particular date. Kaei According to Yoichi between the members of the Heavenly Archers she is considered the best when it comes to power. In other archery aspects skills she is above average. Also according to Benkei she lives somewhere in china. It was revealed that in A-4 Kaei is in Ryouzanpaku and that she also mention Miyako which later Youshi uses it to mention her before the duel between Shishin and Miyako. Miyako inherits her position and is also known as Kaei if Yamato goes to Ryouzanpaku to accept Roshungi position. Robin She is the other female Archer that is part of the 5 Heavenly-Eyed Archers but unlike Miyako she doesn't make an appearance in the visual novel series .Both Yoichi and Benkei don't know where her whereabouts are. Mouri stated that she is a bit behind the other members when it comes to archery skill. Trivia *Only Nasuo Yoichi has given a name to his weapon( bow and arrows of sodom) which is probably due to his personality. *Between the members of the Heavenly Eyed archers only Mouri and Miyako are the only one who have fought against each other in a real battle during the West-East battle in Majikoi! S. In which Miyako was the victor. * It is stated that one of the previous five heavenly archer has inherited the position of Hua Rong, which Miyako later inherits if Yamato accepts the position of Lu Junyi. * During Azumi's route, Yamato gets a subordinate later who is also called Robin. Coincidentally she is also a archer with very good eyes. It is possible that she is also the last of 5 heavenly archer, but this is not proven. Category:Characters Category:Group